<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...You said forever... by MagicMan_TheDiva, unustlysimping</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190840">...You said forever...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMan_TheDiva/pseuds/MagicMan_TheDiva'>MagicMan_TheDiva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unustlysimping/pseuds/unustlysimping'>unustlysimping</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor doesnt care about anyone, Angst, Character Death, Ending 4, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Reader, of a heist with markiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMan_TheDiva/pseuds/MagicMan_TheDiva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unustlysimping/pseuds/unustlysimping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkiplier/Reader, Mark Fischbach/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...You said forever...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Y/N] clutched their arm against their chest, the zombie bite was excruciatingly painful, there seemed to be a burning spreading through their veins. They leaned against a wall for support, their legs feeling weak.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you all right? Was that a cough?” Mark asked “Are you getting sick? Here? Now, ugh okay” he rolled his eyes dramatically “You need to tell me if you’re getting sick cause then I can..I don't know go out and get some cough drops, we don't have many choices now ok” his tone was rushed and impatient. “Come on what is it? What 's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>[Y/N] pulled back their sleeve, revealing the bite on their forearm.</p><p> </p><p>“*gasp* Well do you know if that was an actual zombie zombie?” one look at [Y/N] deadpan stare shot down the stupid question “Oh damn you!” he said, placing his hand on [Y/N] shoulders “You beautiful brave soul!!”</p><p> </p><p>[Y/N] felt themself getting shoved harshly, making them stumble forward. They looked back, throwing a glare at Mark, who was still monologuing about ‘how much he would miss them’, and ‘how this was so hard for him’, while continuing to push [Y/N] out the building.</p><p>With one last push, [Y/N] stumbled out of the building and Mark slammed the door behind them.</p><p>Now with nowhere to go, and with an unbearably painful bite on their arm, [Y/N] felt the need to find a place to hide. Hearing the zombies approach, they tried to run, but didn't get far before they collapsed in an alleyway.</p><p>As they collapsed, [Y/N] felt something in one of the many pockets of their vest. Reaching into the pocket, [Y/N] pulled out the box that they stole from the museum.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you look at that…” they let out a breathy, weak laugh “I guess Mark forgot about you when he threw me out, huh?”</p><p>They lightly ran their fingers over the carvings of the box, and something compelled them to open it.</p><p>“Ah, fuck it…” they exhaled, their eyes filling with tears from the pain “Im going to die anyway, might as well find out what’s inside this that was worth so much trouble”</p><p>Filled with their last ounce of determination, [Y/N] pulled the box open, wincing at the harsh movement.</p><p> </p><p>They don't know what they were expecting; a relic, a jewel, some sort of ancient tool, hell, maybe even a picnic basket! But instead, inside there was an old cellphone, with only a single contact saved, labeled only as ‘Dark’</p><p>“Dark?” their mind was fuzzy, their head throbbed, but the name felt familiar..... they frowned, searching their memory for someone to match the name, until it hit them….</p><p>
  <em> Dark….? Of course, Darkiplier! </em>
</p><p>[Y/N] quickly pressed the call button, their hands shakin. It didn't even get to the second ring before the call was answered.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get this number?” came the gruff, echo-y voice that was so comforting and familiar to [Y/N].</p><p> </p><p>“Dark…?” they asked, voice weak but hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“[Y/N]?!” Dark’s tone shifted, a smile could almost be heard in his voice “[Y/N], my dear…”</p><p> </p><p>“Dark… is so good to..ugh, to hear you…” they breathed, a noticeable wince in their voice “at least I won't be completely alone….” [Y/N] said under their breath, barely noticing that the words left their mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“[Y/N]? What do you mean? Are you okay?” there was some shuffling heard over the phone, as if he was getting up “I'm coming to you, can you tell me where you are?”</p><p> </p><p>[Y/N] groaned again, the pain building up even more “Alleyway…. zombies…. I don't know…I’m sorry” their voice shook, as if they were about to start sobbing “ <em> I'm so sorry! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>[Y/N] heard Dark lean away from the phone and loudly call out for Wilford.</p><p>“I’m on my way, I just need you to hold on for a bit” there was more shuffling heard “You don't have any idea where you are? Anything around that can give us a clue?” </p><p> </p><p>“I dont…” there was a sob “I was with <b> <em>him</em> </b>, but he threw me out” the pain kept increasing and [Y/N] could barely see “It hurts so much! Please, I need help!”</p><p> </p><p>“Help is coming, darling. I just need to know where you are.”</p><p>“I can't… <em> I’m so sorry, Dark! </em>”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, dear. I just need you to hold on a little bit longer.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can… My head feels heavy… and I think I’ll pass out…”</p><p>“Just keep talking, love. I need…… I need to know that you’re still with me”</p><p>“<em> It burns, Dark! </em>The bite… feels like its burning in my veins!”</p><p>“...bite?”He mumbled “I need to just keep talking, dear. Just… tell me about your day before this, what did you do today?”</p><p>“there was… a museum. And we took a box from it.” a harsh cough interrupted them “ and then… we took a car to escape, but it broke down and we had to walk…” a loud whimper echoed in the alley “there were zombies, and one bit me….” a sob “ and then <em> he threw me out, Dark! To die all alone! </em>”</p><p>A second voice came muffled through the phone, but [Y/N] could quite understand it. They heard Dark pull away from the phone, talking to that other voice.</p><p>“[Y/N], dear? I think we found out where you are. Help is coming, love. You just need to hold on just a little bit longer”</p><p>[Y/N] didn't answer, but their harsh breaths and coughs could still be heard</p><p>“Darling?” his voice was frantic “My love, please, answer me! I'm coming, [Y/N], help is coming!”</p><p>Some muffled noise could be heard from the phone, as Dark continued to repeat “I'm coming. I'm still here with you. I'm not gonna leave you” again and again, almost like a mantra.</p><p>Suddenly the noise didnt come from the phone, and when [Y/N] turned to look, they saw Dark dashing towards them, Wilford not far behind.</p><p>Dark fell to his knees beside [Y/N]’s weak form, gathering them in his arms and holding them close.</p><p>“My Dearest, I’m here” he said, holding [Y/N]’s face in his hands. </p><p>They slowly reached up, placing their hand on top of his.</p><p>“Dark… you came” their voice was barely above a whisper “ you really did…” </p><p>“Of course I did my love” He said, trying to sound soothing and calm, even while holding back a sob “You will be alright, I promise”</p><p>They shook their head, defeated “I shouldn't have trusted him...you told me to stay away from him, and I didnt.<em> I’m sorry, I'm so so sorry! </em>”</p><p>“Its okay, dear, its okay” he tries to reassure them “I'm not mad at you, love, it wasn’t your fault”</p><p>“I never got to tell you this…. what better time than my deathbed, huh?” they let out a weak laugh, that broke into a cough. They reached up and placed a cold hand on Dark’s cheek “Dark…. I….” their hand fell, their body went limp.</p><p>Dark watched as the light faded from their eyes…</p><p>They were gone.</p><p> </p><p>From a few feet away, Wilford watched as his old friend clutched the dead body, begging loudly for someone that was no longer there</p><p>“Old friend…” Wilford’s voice was quiet as he reached out, placing his hand on Dark’s shoulder “They’re gone. We have to go.” he never sounded this serious before.</p><p>“I will not leave them” Said Dark in between sobs”I promised I wouldn't leave them, Wilford!”</p><p>“Dark… they're not here anymore…” Wilford tried to pull Dark away, without much success</p><p>With a shuddering breath, Dark’s hold on [Y/N]’s body loosened</p><p>“I can't leave them…. not again….”</p><p>“I’m sure they would understand it if they were h…” Wilford interrupted himself when the body below Dark started to stir and twitch, making the two men stop. “We need to go. Now.”</p><p>Dark ignored him, smiling again “[Y/N]? My dear, come back to me” he sounded hopeful</p><p>[Y/N]’s movements were slow and unsure, but eventually their body was no longer limp, and they opened their eyes. Except that now they were not the shiny, lively eyes [Y/N] once had, they were empty, cold, and a sickly white shade</p><p> </p><p>They slowly opened their mouth, as if to speak, what was emitted was a low, angry growl.</p><p>“[Y/N]? My dear?” Dark asked, confused and unsure</p><p>[Y/N] eyed him with their unfocused gaze, like a predator. And then, with almost inhuman speed, they pounced</p><p>It was only thanks to Wilford, who was quick enough to pull him back, that Dark avoided being bitten</p><p>And, with a loud snap, the two of them were transported back to Wilford’s studio.</p><p>Dark collapsed to the floor, his legs crumbling below him. A heartbroken sob wracked his chest “I lost them… again!”</p><p>“There is nothing you could have done, old friend…” Will tried to comfort Dark </p><p>“I had them in my arms” Dark sobbed “and I still couldn’t save them”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>